Madara Uchiha
Madara Uchiha '''is a '''custom quirk '''used by '''constructionmiller. It was inspired by [https://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Madara_Uchiha Madara Uchiha] and his [https://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mangekyou_Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan], from the anime/manga [https://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_(series) Naruto]. It has [[Offensive Moves|'Offensive Moves']], [[Transformation Moves|'Transformation Moves']], Defensive Moves, Stunning Moves and [[Ultimate Moves|'Ultimate Moves']]. Perks * Chakra Vision Normal Moves Susano'o: Trail Susano'o: Trail '''is a move of '''Madara Uchiha. Description: 'The user manifests the 'Susano'o and then attacks the enemy with his swords, creating some trails that deal damage to enemies and travel in high velocity. * Stats: 'This is an [[Offensive Moves|'Offensive Move]] that deals 30 damage per trail '''and '''pushes away enemies. Wood Release Mode Wood Release Mode '''is a move of '''Madara Uchiha. Description: '''The user enters a mode where all moves are of [https://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wood_Release '''Wood Release], activating his Hashirama Cells. * Stats: 'This is a [[Transformation Moves|'Transformation Move]] that deals no damage, but changes the moveset of the user to a powerful Wood Release moveset, while granting automatic regeneration due to his Hashirama Cells. Perfect Susano'o Mode Perfect Susano'o Mode '''is a move of '''Madara Uchiha. Description: '''The user enters the [https://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Susanoo '''Perfect Susano'o] mode, which transforms he/she into a giant humanoid made out of [https://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra Chakra]' '''and gives the ability to use a different moveset. * '''Stats: '''This is a [[Transformation Moves|'Transformation Move']] that '''deals no damage', but transforms the user into the [https://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Susanoo Perfect Susano'o] and gives access to a different moveset. Catastrophic Planetary Devastation Catastrophic Planetary Devastation '''is a move of '''Madara Uchiha. Description: 'The user creates a black sphere, then sends it into the sky. This black sphere becomes a great gravitational center and starts pulling boulders and enemies from the ground, which slowly results in a giant moon that will soon explode and throw caught enemies away. * '''Stats: '''This is an [[Offensive Moves|'Offensive Move]]' '''and' Stunning Move' that '''deals 80 damage' and throw enemies away. It can also be used to''' trap multiple enemies for some time'. '''Heaven Concealed' Heaven Concealed '''is a move of '''Madara Uchiha. Description: 'The user summons the power of a god, creating enormous meteors that will fall and destroy whoever is near them. * '''Stats: '''This is an [[Offensive Moves|'Offensive Move]] and [[Ultimate Moves|'Ultimate Move']] that deals 100 damage per meteor collision on the ground. Wood Release Moves Wood Release: Underground Roots Technique Wood Release: Underground Roots Technique '''is a move of '''Madara Uchiha. Description: 'The user creates multiple roots underground, that soon ascend and grow towards where the user is looking at, dealing high damage and trapping enemies for a short time. * '''Stats: '''This is an [[Offensive Moves|'Offensive Move]] that deals 50 damage to multiple enemies in a medium range. Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees '''is a move of '''Madara Uchiha. Description: 'The user creates giant flowering trees that ascend from the ground. These trees emitt a pollen, that when inhaled, will make the enemy stunned for a short time. * '''Stats: '''This is a [[Stunning Moves|'Stunning Move]] that deals no damage, but stuns all nearby enemies for a short amount of time, making them vulnerable to attacks. Leave Wood Release Mode Leave Wood Release Mode '''is a move of '''Madara Uchiha. Description: '''The user leaves his/her [https://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wood_Release '''Wood Release] mode, removing the automatic regeneration and wood jutsus. * Stats: 'This is a [[Transformation Moves|'Transformation Move]] that deals no damage, but returns the user to the normal Rinnegan moveset '''and '''removes automatic regeneration. Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees '''is a move of '''Madara Uchiha. Description: 'The user creates a big amount of roots underground that will soon emerge and create an extensive forest, to make enemies lost and trapped in it. * '''Stats: '''This is an [[Offensive Moves|'Offensive Move]] and [[Stunning Moves|'Stunning Move']] that deals 40 damage and traps multiple enemies in a giant forest. Infinite Tsukuyomi Tree Infinite Tsukuyomi Tree '''is a move of '''Madara Uchiha. Description: 'The user creates a tall tree that ascends from the ground. This trees is then used to summon the 'Infinite Tsukuyomi, trapping everyone in a genjutsu for some seconds. * Stats: 'This is a [[Stunning Moves|'Stunning Move]], [[Offensive Moves|'Offensive Move']] and [[Ultimate Moves|'Ultimate Move']] that deals 80 damage and traps everyone in a genjutsu that lasts 30 seconds, making them vulnerable to attacks during this time. Perfect Susano'o Moves Susano'o: Twin Blade Dance Susano'o: Twin Blade Dance '''is a move of '''Madara Uchiha. Description: 'The user strikes with his/her both swords to deal high damage. * '''Stats: '''This is an [[Offensive Moves|'Offensive Move]] that deals 80 damage. Susano'o: Almighty Push Susano'o: Almighty Push '''is a move of '''Madara Uchiha. Description: '''The user creates a bigger version of the '''Almighty Push through the Perfect Susano'o, increasing it's power. * Stats: '''Same as '''Almighty Push, but with longer range. Yasaka Magatama Yasaka Magatama '''is a move of '''Madara Uchiha. Description: 'The user throws magatama-shaped projectiles that travel in high speed, to deal small damage per projectile. * '''Stats: '''This is an [[Offensive Moves|'Offensive Move]] that deals 25 damage per projectile. Leave Perfect Susano'o Mode Leave Perfect Susano'o Mode '''is a move of '''Madara Uchiha. Description: 'The user leaves his/her 'Perfect Susano'o mode, turning back into a normal human. * Stats: 'This is a [[Transformation Moves|'Transformation Move]] that deals no damage, but transforms the user back into a human and destroys the Perfect Susano'o. = Category:Custom Quirk